


Bellamione Drabble and Ficlet Collection

by CesarioWriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione Cult War, Dark Hermione Granger, Death Eater Hermione Granger, Discord: Bellamione Cult, Drabble Collection, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Hermione Granger Scores a Hat Trick, Minor Nymphadora Tonks/Ginny Weasley, POV First Person, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CesarioWriter/pseuds/CesarioWriter
Summary: Contains drabbles and ficlets for Bellamione inspired by prompts or random ideas. Each chapter is a different prompt fill. Drabbles are exactly 100 words. Ficlets are between 101-999 words.





	1. Suffering Can Be Fun, Angel

Her fingers were callussed. 

I noticed that the first time she touched me. I didn't expect it - not from someone who hailed from the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. Such things that might cause roughened fingertips would surely be anathema. Yet her touch, soft as it was to start, scraped across my cheek with a delicate roughness that ensnared my attentions and made my breath hitch in unfamiliar ways.

I had never known such an innocent touch to cause a reaction so untoward. Unlike the broom roughened hands of my mates, hers bore a unique elegance as they traced over the curve of my cheek. 

My head spun as her fingers softly traced downward, lifting from my heated skin as she reached my jawline. 

"Hello, kitten."

If the roughened pads of her fingers were a stroke upon the raw emotion of my soul, her voice was more than I could bear. I was grateful then for the hard feel of the wall behind me, the wainscoting digging into the small of my back. The pain reminded me that this was not some mere social call.

"Let me go."

She grinned at me, her hands digging into the waist band of my jeans. The backs of her fingers were slightly cool against my stomach, and my hands gripped at her biceps. I could feel the flex of her arms as her fingers undid the button of my jeans and lowered the zipper. 

I stared at her, wide eyed and panting. 

"We're having fun first, kitten."

When the callussed tips of her fingers brushed against my clit, I nearly screamed. Thankfully, I was able to restrain it into a strangled moan.

Until she pressed those callussed fingertips inside me and claimed me, yet again.


	2. Sempiternal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merriam Webster definition: of never ending duration : eternal

Hermione relaxed back into the decidedly understuffed couch of Narcissa's lounge. The tea was perfectly steeped, at the appropriately drinkable temperature, and Hermione was quite sure that some finger sandwiches would be through shortly. She took a deep breath and raised her quietly content gaze to meet that of her sister-in-law. 

Narcissa watched her with a quiet, almost calm judgement, the merest hint of a smile playing around the corners of her lips. 

A crash sounded from outside the lounge, the resounding echo of breaking porcelain resounding through the cavernous hall. 

Narcissa met Hermione's gaze directly before rolling her eyes.


	3. Monument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Royksopp & Robyn's collaboration on the song [Monument"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6c-RbGZBnBI)

The breath before the spell emerged from Hermione's wand was the last moment. Little enough can be said to describe the monument she erected by casting such a thing, at the target she aimed for - all know what happened. All know the resultant watershed. 

Few know the anguish of remembered fondness that ripped through her between the first utterance and the second. True, her wife knew...knows. Remembered fondness - always Hermione's weakness, regardless of how callously she'd been eschewed, torn from all that she'd known, _again_. 

So it was recorded, those last words.

"Harry!" A turn - relief. "Avada Kedavra!"


	4. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief character exploration of Hermione's thoughts.

There were many times when Hermione - brightest witch of her age, the most promising, the bastion of the last, best hope! - knew that everything she'd leaned in Hogwarts was bunkum.

Sometimes, it came whilst she was on the toilet.

Not a dignified place, that. So lowly. So mundane. Who even bothers to utilize it.

And then there were other times, whilst she sat, drab and grey, and suddenly a thought struck her, as from on high. A marvelous, wondrous thought. An ideal. 

She could be more.

More than these mundane wizards - yea, even those who ruled were mundane - more than those who sought to deprive her of her diety given right.

For who was she, lowly as she was, to put a mere muggle, mundane _name_ to the force and being that drove her thoughts, that guided her to _glory_.

She was Hermione Granger.

They.

All of them.

Would learn what true suffering could be. 

Or they would die.


	5. The Message in the Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The videos Bellatrix watches are ["Brand New Lover" by Dead or Alive](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZWbj64Rwfvc) and ["Heaven Knows I'm Miserable Now" by The Smiths](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TjPhzgxe3L0). The wizard video Bellatrix is referring to is ["The Ballad of Bilbo Baggins" by Leonard Nimoy](https://youtu.be/8Q8oi-csdSE).

"What in the name of Merlin are you watching?" Bella didn't turn her head, staring intently at the black clad hips that gyrated on screen to the effervescent tones of a classic synth beat. Hermione squinted over her shoulder, the distortion of a bad conversion from 4:3 to 16:9 aspect ratio tricking her mind into thinking - "Is that _Pete Best_? Are you...Bella, are you watching Dead or Alive videos? How did you even turn on the computer? Didn't we just have a discussion about you not doing this without me?"

"That new trainee came over and showed me. Put up a me tube. Showed me where to put in the names of things I want to see. Did you know there was a pointy eared man who sang about wizards? Why didn't the Wizengamot fine him?"

Hermione rubbed at the bridge of her nose. "Bella, did he also talk about hobbits?"

Bella hummed and clicked the F6 button on the keyboard, then rapidly typed. "And something about a dragon. It was all rather odd. I didn't think those legends were common knowledge."

Hermione collapsed onto their couch, dropping her bag to one side. "It was adapted and rewritten as a muggle book. A bit of pro-wizarding propaganda before Grindelwald. That still doesn't explain - oh my god." She couldn't fathom the video that Bella had chosen. "How in the hell did you learn about The Smiths in one afternoon?!"

"Oh, is that who these young men are? He's quite a, what did that intern call him, an emo wanker? Entertaining music. I can see why he was popular. His more recent songs are utter shite, of course." Bella spoke authoritatively.

Hermione dropped her head into her hands. "Its been _three hours_, Bella."

Bella sniffed. "Good music is timeless."


	6. Monologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A monologue over a dead body.

It is commonly said that vanity is a killer. I wouldn't necessarily disagree with that. It can be. It was what caused the downfall of many before me. It will cause the downfall of those yet to come. Humanity is a curious beast, and the wizarding world is little different. 

Do watch out for the blood. It doesn't come out of suede.

It is almost sad to think that it is over. The length of time that I have spent waiting, watching, simply biding my time until...well. You are where you are.

If you hadn't laughed your moronic little laugh, you might still be alive. As unlikely as that sounds. No...no, I would have found another reason to want you dead. Or no reason at all. 

The world will no longer suffer your existence. Fitting. 

Since you thought the world should not suffer mine.

Oh, I'm sorry, am I boring you dear? It's not every day that one gets the chance to gloat over the corpse of their enemy. 

Yes, Bella, we can stop for ice cream on the way home.


	7. Correction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione corrects Bellatrix's technique.

"Never a good idea to restitch after you've torn out stitches, you know. Leaves holes in the cloth." Bellatrix Black hummed quietly as her hand adjusted. A smile spread across her face, her shoulders relaxing. "You should do it right the first time."

Bellatrix tilted her head to the side and she frowned, looking over her shoulder. Hermione Granger, swot extraordinaire, shook her head and leaned forward, the soft curls of her loose hair brushing lightly against Bella's neck. 

A twist of the wrist and echoing screams devolved into a cacophony of broken agony. 

Hermione smirked. Top marks, as usual.


	8. Hat Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Tonks discuss their respective love lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a request for a Hermione Hat Trick.

"Who have you been seeing? Anyone interesting?" Nymphadora Tonks picked at the label of her beer bottle, slowly pulling off the paper in thin, asymmetrical strips. Hermione Granger rubbed her thumb over the smooth edge of her lowball glass. The large, square ice cube inside had barely melted into the smooth Caol Ila 12 year she had chosen for this catch up. She was glad that she'd decided better than to take a sip when the previous topic of conversation had died. 

"Mm. Every now and again." She took a sip, savoring the rich smoothness of the peat as it flowed across her tongue. "Had a great time the other day. I was able to talk to her about that new potions theory that's been bugging me. Definitely gave me ideas on where to go. Wouldn't have expected it."

Tonks raised an eyebrow at Hermione's statement. "Not the type? And is she replacing that one other woman you told me about before?"

A short laugh and a wave of her glass told of Hermione's judging of her preconceptions. "No, I'm still seeing her. She recommended that I expand my horizons." Hermione shook her head, redirecting her thoughts back. "The new one, I just figured she was too much of a sheltered pureblood housewife, before I got to know her. Lot nicer than I expected." She took another sip. "Then I had a great night with this hot older woman. Definitely didn't expect her to be that wild." Hermione's smile danced around her lips, her eyes twinkling with a deep mischief.

"Wild. I've never been able to get into older women as much." Tonks gave a hollow laugh, her thumb worrying at the loosened label of her beer. "Especially not..." Tonks cleared her throat and shot a helpless look at Hermione.

A sympathetic smile met her beseeching glance, and Tonks let out a relieved sigh. "Has she really been giving you that much trouble?"

Grateful as she was for how circumspect Hermione could be, Tonks was also deeply grateful she had felt compelled to share her growing uselessness in the presence of Hermione's former schoolmate. For her part, Hermione had been mildly shocked - moreso for the ease in which Tonks described Ginny Weasley enveloping herself in confidence and self assuredness, rather than for any alarm over their growing dalliance - and had quickly expressed her support and cameradarie. 

"She's...its not trouble. She's dead keen. Scares me a bit." Tonks took a pull from the nearly empty beer bottle. "Been talking more than just leg over, does m'head in."

Hermione straightened in her seat suddenly, a flash of alarm crossing her features before she gave a sheepish half smile. Tonks didn't have time to puzzle through the expression before a very familiar voice sounded just behind her. 

"Are you tired of us so quickly, pet? Had to go for the next generation instead?" A black corseted figure all too familiar to Tonks slid past and wrapped around her friend. The meaning of the words began to sink in and dim echoes of "hot" and "wild" resonated through her mind and she desperately wished that she wasn't adding her sums correctly. 

The flush on Hermione's face rather put paid to that, and Tonks laid her head on the bartop, groaning deeply. "For the sake of my innocence, never use those words to describe my mother ever again."

Bellatrix cackled.


End file.
